


Merry Christmas

by redgoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ...........bc i wanted the nishigori family bc i love them, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Mentions of Animal Death, Christmas Morning, Christmas With Family, Established Relationship, Flash Forward Seven Years i guess, Fluff, M/M, Pets, i mean. i guess., they live in hasetsu and not st petersburg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: A year after the death of Yuri's cat, Otabek formulates a plan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here, have a christmas fic a week after christmas. hope you like it! <3

Over the years, it seemed a few traditions had slipped into place without anyone noticing.

This was the second year in a row that Yuri and Otabek had spent Christmas week at Yuuri and Victor’s home in Hasetsu, sleeping in the guest bedroom and futzing around the house while the adults were out. (Ignoring the fact that Yuri and Otabek had slowly slipped into adulthood without either of them really noticing. Yuri? And Otabek? Adults? No, that’s ridiculous.)

Christmas morning was crowded this year. Crowded from the moment they woke up.

They were woken up by Axel, Lutz, and Loop all piling on top of their bed, all yelling and limbs flailing. Yuri wasn’t too pleased.

“You’re thirteen!” He screeched, shooing the three girls out the door, tiredly thrashing his arms around. “You’re too big to be dog piling!”

“Never too old for dog piling.” Lutz smirked, Axel and Loop nodding their heads in agreement.

“Hurry up!” Axel scolded.

“We’re opening presents as soon as everyone comes into the living room.” Loop explained.

“Fine.” Yuri snapped, continuing trying to shoo them down the hall. “Lemme shower, go away.”

Otabek watched with a small smile from the bed, only mildly disturbed from the triplets’ wakeup call. Yuri slumped back into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed, face first.

“We have to get up.” He grumbled into the blankets.

“You’re already up.” Otabek smiled, leaning down to run his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Yuri grunted.

“Shut up. Don’t touch me yet, my hair’s greasy.” He grumbled, rolling over onto his back and swatting at Otabek’s hands. “I’m gunna go bathe.”

“Don’t take too long.”

Yuri waved him off, gathering a handful of clean clothes before slipping off into the bathroom.

With Yuri gone, Otabek got up slowly, pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes, yawning heavily before forcing himself up, out of the warm bed.

They had a big day ahead of them.

Otabek was already dressed when Yuri slipped back into the room. His long hair was wrapped up in a towel, and he leaned heavily against Otabek, arms wrapped around his waist.

“It’s Christmas.” He grumbled.

“It is.” Otabek answered. “Better hurry and get ready, or you’ll be tackled again.”

Yuri made a face, but pressed his lips to Otabek’s cheek before pulling away, attempting at drying out his hair before dropping it onto the floor and picking up a hairbrush. He went to work on brushing out his long, blond hair, a look of irritation quickly coming over his features.

It took about a minute before Otabek went over to him, quietly taking the brush from his hands and taking over. Yuri lowered his arms, unwavered by Otabek’s actions.

“I should cut my hair soon.” He mumbled.

“I like your long hair.” Otabek hummed back. “It’s soft.”

“You’re weird.” Yuri snickered.

“You’re 22 and you can’t brush your own hair.”

“Shut up.”

Otabek smiled a little to himself, shaking his head. He put the brush down on the little desk, running his fingers through Yuri’s hair, just once. “I’ll braid it later, if you want. I think if we waste anymore time, we’ll both be tackled…”

“Ugh.” Yuri flopped against his boyfriend, leaning on him heavily. “Let’s get this shitshow started.”

 

The living room is mostly filled when the two manage to trudge into the room. Yuuko, the triplets, and Victor were spread out around the living room, Axel and Loop on the floor while Lutz sat by her mother on the couch. Victor was in the arm chair, talking animatedly to Yuuko.

“They’re up!” Loop cheered, nudging her sister with her elbow as the two shuffled through the doorway.

“Good morning Yuri! Otabek!” Victor called, pausing his conversation with Yuuko to welcome to two.

“Merry Christmas, we’re awake.” Yuri grumbled, hesitating for a moment before continuing. “Happy birthday, you old fart.”

“Don’t be rude.” Otabek whispered. Yuri huffed.

Victor seemed… mostly unfazed by the insult.

The couple took their place on the couch, Otabek by the arm and Yuri pressed close to him. Within a few minutes, Yuuri and Takeshi came in from the kitchen, saying good morning. Takeshi took a seat on the floor in front of his wife, Yuuri taking a seat on Victor’s lap. Yuri made a fake gagging noise.

“You’re basically doing the same thing!” Victor shot back, a grin plastered on his face.

“We’re young, it’s not gross when we do it.” To elaborate on that, he leaned over and grabbed Otabek’s face, pressing his lips to Otabek’s. The triplets gagged in response.

“Do you girls want to start sorting presents?” Yuuko laughed, and the three nodded, hopping up arrange the gifts. Conversation filled the room quickly, talk of plans for the new year and plans for the rest of the night. (Ice skating during lunch, dinner out for Victor’s birthday)

When the gifts were sorted, it didn’t take long for everyone to tear into them.

The girls definitely got the most. Victor got the fewest, but he’d most likely be getting more after dinner. That’s how it was every year. 

Otabek’s arms were wrapped around Yuri’s waist, chin resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yuuri stood from his place on Victor’s lap, stretching his arms and directing his attention to Yuri and Otabek.

“I think there’s one more present, isn’t there?” He asked, a smile growing on his face. Yuri raised an eyebrow when Otabek nodded. “I think you should go get it, Otabek.”

Otabek nodded once more, and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s cheek, and Yuri scooted away from his lap.

“Beka?” Yuri narrowed his eyes, but Otabek just shrugged, continuing out of the room.

Now, despite his dark and punk-ish looks, Otabek wasn’t a secretive guy. Especially when it came to Yuri. The two had almost no secrets whatsoever, they told each other everything, and each trusted the other. There was no _need_   for secrets. Everything was out in the open.

But, over the last month and a half, there had been… one secret. One secret that had been living with Yuuri and Victor for just over two weeks now. A secret with white and brown fur, and eyes as blue as the sky.

A cat. The secret was a cat. A ragdoll, specifically, just under four months old.

After the death of Yuri’s giant fluffball of a cat, the other had more or less… straight out refused getting another cat. That had been over a year ago, and as the months went by, Otabek had noticed a bit of a rise in cat videos, cat pictures, and the way Yuri’s face forced itself to be calm when they past by the street cats outside their apartment building. The idea to get Yuri another cat had come in August, but wasn’t acted upon until November.

The little ragdoll had been staying with Victor and Yuuri for about two weeks now, spending her time roaming the house and making it her’s.

It was a little nerve wracking keeping her in their room for the two days Yuri and Otabek had arrived and got settled, but she didn’t meow much and it seemed like there was no cat at all.

She was half asleep on the bed when Otabek opened the door. She looked up at him lazily, getting up to stretch and yawn. Otabek smiled.

In all honestly, Yuri wasn’t the only one who missed having a cat around the house. Of course Otabek had missed her too. She was important to Yuri and as the months went by, she had become important to him, too. He scooped up the new kitten in his arms, nuzzling his face to hers.

True to her breed, she went limp in his arms, calmly stretched out, just like a ragdoll. He left the bedroom, holding her to his chest. The walk to the living room was quiet until Otabek stepped back inside, and the sound of his boyfriend arguing with the owners of the house could be heard clear as day.

“Yura, don’t be rude.” Otabek scolded calmly, and Yuri immediately dropped the conversation to turn to his boyfriend. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open at the sight of the cat in Otabek’s arms. He stood up from his place on the couch.

“Beka?” He asked, stepping towards them. The cat meowed at him, and he looked startled. He looked to Otabek. “Bek?”

Otabek smiled. “Yuri.” He responded calmly.

“Who is this?” His voice cracked a little. “Who’s is this?” He reached forward to pet her head.

“She doesn’t have a name yet.” Otabek answered, taking a step forward to brush Yuri’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. “She’s your’s, Yura.”

“She’s mine?” He repeated, his eyes glossy, looking back to the cat.

“Do you want to hold her?” Otabek asked, bumping his arm against Yuri’s. The younger boy nodded, tears filling in his eyes. Otabek handed the kitten off to Yuri, who held her tight against himself. He carefully pet the cat as Otabek guided them over to the couch to sit down. Victor and Yuuri, along with Yuuko and Takeshi, watched the two and their new cat with amused smiles.

“I know you’ve been missing having a cat around.” Otabek whispered, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. Yuri pressed his face against the cat’s fur, his shoulder’s shaking slightly. “Do you like her?”

“I love her…” Yuri hiccuped, leaning heavily on Otabek. “Beka…”

“I’m glad.” Otabek whispered, pressing his nose against Yuri’s cheek.

“She’s been living here for a while.” Yuuri said quietly, taking Victor’s hand. “She’s playful, but she loves taking naps on people.” As he spoke, the cat bumped her face against Yuri’s cheek. He nuzzled her back.

“I showed you a few pictures of her last week.” Otabek smiled. Yuri huffed.

“I thought it was weird that you were looking at cat pictures.” He mumbled. He was still crying, tears running down his face, and Otabek wiped them away. Yuri leaned his head into his boyfriend’s hand. He leaned in, pecking Otabek’s cheek. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“Anything for you.” Otabek said, looking at Yuri like he had given him the sun, the moon, and all the stars in the sky. Like they weren’t currently surrounded by seven other people.

Victor and Yuuri exchanged a knowing smile. The triplets gagged once more, only to be scolded by Yuuko and Takeshi, and Yuri briefly let his attention turn to the three girls and away from his boyfriend and cat. He snapped at them, but with his runny nose and red eyes it was a bit hard for him to be taken seriously. Otabek simply sat with his arm tight around Yuri, a content smile on his face.

Christmas was hectic, perusal, but there was something nice about the familiar vibe that came from being surrounded by people who cared about you.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a part two about victor's birthday dinner, if y'all'd be interested in it?
> 
> to be honest i'd love to write more about yuri & otabek spending the holidays with victor and yuuri, it just. feels really nice. i love them.
> 
> EDIT: I'm writing chapter two now!


End file.
